Wicked Con of Man
by Ravenna676
Summary: sequel to my other fic blood and revenge, take a dark turn in this one and explains why a family caused Spira got so messed up with death in the first place.read and review as always and enjoy


Disclaimer: as u can probably guess I don't own FFX so ya basically it. Also the story I'm telling doesn't exactly correlate with what the game says. But hey I guess that's why its call fanfiction

One climatic battle, and there always has to be a loser, and in some cases the best fighters and warriors aren't the ones who walk away at the end of the day.

The battlefield lay desolate as the victorious general of Bevelle looked about the surroundings as he marched to the now defenseless city.

'How many died today?' He thought as he walked. All around him were the charred bodies off the fallen solders. Smoke still hovered in the sky from previous fired rockets and mortars, and craters were littered all about the vast battlefield. Every so often would be the horn of an aeon, the claws of another. Summoner staffs and swords sticking out of the ground. Ronso dogs that weren't apart of the battle started coming down from the great white mountains from the north, some scrounging for food in the forms of dead corpses and others merely taking what's left of their brethren back to the mountain. The mighty triumphant general couldn't help but feel a tragic remorse for the tremendous loss of life that occurred. Looking into the eyes of the Ronso he saw the wild animals of the mountains were mourning their losses as well as everyone else. Even wild animals were taken back by the battle. The kings unit stopped as the rest of the army halted behind them.

"My lord, its time we finally pillaged the mighty city of Zanarkand" His commander said with a bow.

"Commander Look about you, we have won today, as we have defeated this city. They have no standing army to speak of now giving us no reason to attack" He said. He put his hand on his officer's shoulder.

"We shall negotiate peace terms; enough blood has been shed today. We will enter the city in separate battalions, neutralize all armed forces and civilians and political figures are to be rounded up but not harmed" He explained.

"Hold it general" He heard a voice say behind him. It was the king himself.

"Yes my lord what is it" The general said with a bow.

"I want the entire city eradicated, if it's not wearing a Belvellian uniform I want it dead" He said coldly stepping over a charred body.

"But, but sir, their army is defeated and... and" He said fumbling for the right words.

"Do as your told solder" He said in an even more serious tone.

"But, but I must protest, this is all out genocide" He pleaded to his superior. The king promptly pulled out a machina pistol and shot the general point blank. He looked over at the commander.

"You are now active general as of immediately and the operation shall be carried out as planned, any questions?" He said looking to the newly promoted general.

"NO SIR!" he said at attention as he motioned his units to begin the assault of the city.

Meanwhile inside the city, a cold wisp of wind flowed down the streets of a rural neighborhood. A cold wind in the form of the fallen spirit of Yu Yevon.

At the end of the street stood two women of about 14 both having long flowing hair. Their names were Yunalesca and Raeka, and she was waiting for her victorious father.

"My children I need you" He said to her.

"What was that?" She said looking around.

"Your father my dear, I request both your help" He said, his voice being carried on the wings of the light breeze flowing through the bus stop she was in.

Meanwhile a few miles south. Fires were blazing through the cities as pedestrians ran through the streets screaming in terror as Bevelle's troops carried out their orders carelessly and ruthlessly. People running in the streets, while solders ran after them not with guns but with bayonets and knifes.

For the solders it was personal, taking out their angers and frustrations of their fallen brothers in arms on the innocent people the opposing army tried to protect. Solders were running into homes and murdering entire families without any remorse or mercy, even those who happily surrendered found their fates at the end of a knife or gun. A few brave souls tried fighting back but were met with devasting and unforgiving force. Political leaders were captured from their bunkers and were either killed or tortured then killed.

The burning flames were everywhere to be seen, coming in the form of fire and destruction but more so in the eyes of Bevelle's solders. With each kill they became more blood thirsty and war hungry. Laughing could be heard in the screams as solders joked as they raped and killed the women and children raping those even as young as four before killing them. Even infants were slaughtered.

And throughout all this chaos was the Mighty king of Bevelle with a sword and a rifle he lead the charge. They raped and killed their way all the way to the palace where the once leader of Zanarkand ruled. Turning around and looking at Zanarkand as it burned ferociously to the ground he smiled. Realizing he now had no competition and could now promptly rule Spira with an Iron fist. He reflected on his previous triumphs, from the slaughtered Guado to the conquered Ronso tribesmen, and even to the water-like people of Djose, the Hypello. This was his greatest triumph to date. And his burning desires were now beginning to be appeased.

Meanwhile in the lobby of the Blitzball arena and following the instructions of their dead father they were beginning to perform some form of dark ritual to bring their father back. After narrowly escaping the solders pillaging their city they did as their fathers voice instructed.

"Are you positive we're doing the right thing father?" Yunalesca asked hesitating.

_Of course my children keep praying, you are soon to bring about a power that will destroy this cursed army_

Before they could finish however a blast threw open the doors.

_Run my children quickly!_

Yunalesca and Raeka quickly ran down the hallway leaving their prayer session behind. They ran as fast as they could as to evade their pursuers. But to no avail as Raeka tripped and sprained her ankle. Yunalesca stopped.

"No sis keep running, father has shown us the way to defeat them, one of us must stay alive" Raeka yelled. Yunalesca shuddered and kept on running. As she escaped and hide in a trash can found nearby. Through a peep hole she could see her sister. Meanwhile over to her about 5 solders have surrounded her.

"Well what do we have here?" One solder said laughing.

"Looks to me like we have a little girl whose lost her way" Another said.

"Please don't hurt me" Raeka said timidly.

"Hurt you? Oh we're just here for a good time right boys?" He said laughing out loud. Fear struck within her.

"Just tell me where your pretty friend is, do that and you'll be fine" He said.

"She long gone by now" She said standing up.

"That's too bad for you then" He said grabbing her by the throat and throwing her down.

"Alright you three go out and find the girl, and us two will deal with this one" He ordered.

The other three took off.

"Now to you" the leader said with a wicked smile as he handcuffed her.

"I think its time we break you in" He said as he ripped Raeka's robe off piece by piece. Yunalesca could only watch in terror as her father still talked to her.

_This is why you shall exact your revenge against them_

"Humph well Dave what should do first?" he asked as he undid his zipper.

Well she's already on her knees" He said.

"Good idea" he said as hew grabbed her hair and shoved her face into his groin making him take in his whole length in an instant. All Raeka could do is concede and hope not to get killed. Meanwhile in the back the other solder ripped off her lower half and proceeded to start hammering in her anal cavity. Tears were now reading streaming down her face.

"BITCH NO TEETH" He yelled as he pulled out and hit her in the mouth knocking out several teeth. And then went back to it.

Yunalesca was now in complete horror watching the atrocities befalling her younger sister. She didn't look out the peep hole anymore not wanting to see what would happen next.

The solder then proceeded to pull out feeling his climax; he forced open her eyes and unleashed himself in her eyes. His partner had finished as well.

"Time to make this fun" He said eyeing his partner as the put themselves away. Raeka laid there motionless in shame hoping it was over.

The next morning had come and the solder had stopped pillaging under the assumption everyone was dead. Yunalesca walked over to her now deceased sister, horrid by what she saw. Raeka's eyes had been cut off and left two empty holes, all her teeth were missing. As Her eyes followed her down she saw her sister had her organs taken out manually, and her nipples sliced off. As she looked down her hands were crushed and what they did to her while raping her was worse. Looking as though they had raped her with a long bayonet both vaginally and anally, with a bloody dagger off to the side as proof.

Yunalesca fell to her knees and cried.

_She was alive through all this; she had to suffer at the hands of the evil and wicked. They must be punished, and you shall punish them._

Yunalesca had no choice but to acknowledge the dead voice of her father. She stood up and walked away performing the ritual her father asked. To inflict mankind with its own _sins_.

That day a family was not only hurt, but torn apart. Driven by her father's twisted voice, Yunalesca became cold and wicked. Her soul mission in life was to inflict the sorrow and dread upon the world as the Belvellian solders did to her. A mission she would see through in life and in death. And with this a cycle is born, a cycle of death brought about by two glowing ambitions. From one kings ambitions of world domination to one solder's willingness to fight it. Two ambitions, one evil and the other turn-evil, had wrecked havoc on the world and was merely the beginning.

For with this chaos and destruction, the deeds so evil performed in the mythical city of Zanarkand. Gave birth to the evil Yu Yevon and his unholy armor that is Sin. Giving birth to a war between two evils and millions of lives lost.

Over the next year after the events of Zanarkand, Yu Yevon had laid waste to the aquatic city of Djose-Moonflow and sunk it underwater, He had turned the metropolis of Killika into a wasteland, while completely wiping the island nation's of Bikanel and Baaj of the face of Spira. Besaid had become crumbling ruins, The Lucan Republic was devasted and ravaged and had to relocate the damage was so bad, even the capitol of Bevelle, the most heavily fortified city in existence was wiped out over night.

Exactly one year after Zanarkand, 80 of Spira's population was annihilated leaving the other 20 to settle down where ever they could. Leaving the land of Spira in fear, remorse, and sorrow for the next 1000 years. And Yunalesca and her father wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N I tried a newer approach by going for a dark tragedy fic, I added and subtracted from the original story but all in all I think it's a good sequel to the original fic I wrote

Please review and let me know what u think

_Practice doesn't make perfect... but constructive critism and praise does _


End file.
